


The Three Lovers of Christmas

by AuroraMoonwolf



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Castration, Chastity, Chastity Device, Christmas, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Incest, ballbusting, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMoonwolf/pseuds/AuroraMoonwolf
Summary: A futa named Alice Volt enjoys a christmas surprise her three lovers have for her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Three Lovers of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, finishing it, and posting so please tell me what you thank and I hope you enjoy. Also special thanks to SwizzleRich, and RichardPercival as their stories inspired me, for their help with making some of the characters, and for Swizzle's discord server where I came up with this idea. If you enjoy futa ballbusting and want to do discord rps about them then please go join the server, it's called Swizzle Sizzle's Futanari Ballbusting Paradise. Anyways please enjoy the story.

Yawning I headed over to my bed ready to lay down for sleep… oh wait sorry where are my manners. Hi my name is Alice, Alice Volt. I’m 19 years old, around 5’8 and a bit chubby, but I’m not fat! I just don’t have hard abs or a really skinny body. I have a small ass with about C cup tits, being close to B cups, oh and I’m a futa. About 5 inches when flacid and getting up to almost two feet when hard. My balls are about the size of dragon fruit I’ve been told. I have light skin, by that I mean I’m pale, not so pale that it’s obvrise, but pale enough that people notice, big cute brown eyes, and dark black hair that reaches just past my shoulder, I dye my bangs. Today it’s a mix of green and red since it’s christmas eve!

Yes go ahead and laugh at my bangs all you want. I don’t care, my lovers think it’s cute. Oh yeah see right now I have my two sisters and my bully turned gf as my lovers. But since they’re not here right now it’s not important. Anyways time for bed night.

I flopped down onto my bed quickly drifting off to sleep. About an hour and a half later I was woken up by a punch to my nuts. ‘Damn it. I was having such a nice dream about sexy santa and her elfs.’ I thought as I groaned awake from pain. But once I had opened my eyes I was very happy to see that reality was better then my dream. 

Turns out the person who woke me up was my oldest sister, Mai Volt. And she was wearing a very sexy and skimpy santa outfit. You know those ones with the skirt that barely reaches past the ass and the top shows off about ¼ of their boobs? Yeah now shorting the skirt to wear unless they stand perfectly straight it shows peeks of what’s under it, and the top down to where the girl’s nipples are, and through the fluf lining the top you’re able to see the pink of the them peeking through it.

You can see it? Good now imagine my sister, who’s 22 the 6’7 tall. Some say that’s too tall and she must hate, but she loves it since it means any time she hugs me, she gets to tease me with shoving my head into your tits. Speaking of her melons, they’re double J cups, so when ever she hugs me into them my whole head disappears. She also has a big plump ass, long blond that nearly reaches her big ass, big blue eyes, her skin darker than mine but still on the light side, and a slim body with accents her curves even more. Her face looks very young but also a bit mature with that kind of motherly look to it.

Ok now that you know what she looks like put her into that slutty santa dress. So safe to say I had no problem waking from a wet dream to living one. Now I do enjoy having my balls smacked no that’s not the right word… maybe Crushed? Beated? Ah busted! Yes I have a ball busting kink, love to have them be in pain. May of course knew this since this was how her and my sister normally wake me up. My girlfriend some times joins them but she normally sleeps in the latest. 

So I just had one of my favorite kinks wake me up to my sexy, curvy big sister in a lewd outfit. Safe to I was very hard. Smiling at me as she grabbed my cock she stroked it a bit as she said in her mature, seductive voice. “Hi Al~ I’m the lover of Christmas past~”

Now you may have released where this going. Forgive for having not as I did just get woken up with only an hour of sleep to a very lewd sit and pleasure. “Um… hi sis. What are you doing here?” I gulped as I swept my eyes over her outfit once more.

“Sis? I’m not your sister. I’m the lover of Christmas past. Here to give you the first part of a special gift~” With that see pulled me off my bed and to my feet by one arm and my cock still stroking it. I let out a few soft moans as she keeps stroking it, tightening her grip to lead me out of my room by it. She then lead me down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room.

Once inside the living room she sat me down on the couch and slowed down her strokes. Picking up the remote Mai turned on the tv, it was playing a video of last Christmas. Scenes of my sisters giving me blowjobs, sex, and some busting scenes. There was a mash up from that christmas where they tied mistletoe to my cock and then whenever they walked past for that day they’d kiss my cock and hit my balls.

Another scene was me opening a small gift, the gift was a key to the chastity cage they had locked me in at the start of the month. Part of a game they played where they used an advent calendar to pick how they’d tease me that day. From things like strip teasing, to tying me down and edging me for hours. Some times it was even forcing me to watch them fuck each other. They’d also tease my balls and bust them a few times every day till christmas.

Well after 24 days of no sex the second my cock was free the three of us started to fuck like crazy for a few hours. I have a huge sex drive which lucky for me I have three lovers to help take care of it. So yeah I had a lot of backed up lust. The video from then on was jump cuts to the best parts of that fuck sesson.

Well I was watching the video Mai had moved down to the floor between my legs and wrapped her huge milk jugs around my cock and sucked on that tip well rubbing my cock between her boobs. I leaned my head back from her soft warm boobs and hot wet mouth, I was about to scream out a moan when she stopped, shoved my head into her tits to muffle my screams of pleasure, and stroked me till I came. 

Now I was stuck between her tits panting and feeling really tired. Normally she would have taken my head out at this point since I was having trouble breathing but nope, she kept me there. Smothered by her tits unable to breath the last thing I saw before passing out was her giving me a playful, sexy smirk.

Now I was passed out asleep again, my kind hearted older sister having knocked me out clearly on purpose. Which is probably why I was dreaming about her being some kind of demon queen having my cock and balls tortured. Then I was awakened again. This time from a powerful shock to my balls. Jumping awake with screams it took me a bit to recover and see that it was my other sister, Jenny. She was holding a cut extension cord plugged into my wall.

Now Jenny is 21 and despite being older she looks like she’s younger than me. She’s not a loli. Just shorter by 4 inches, Her tits were bigger being D cups but she had a small petite ass. She had bright blue eyes, with black short black hair that framed her face. Giving a cute giggle as she smiled. “Hello sleepy head~ I’m the lover of Christmas present~”

Now I started to notice her outfit… well short of outfit. Really she just had ridden running over her tits to cover her nipples and a stick on bow on her clit to cover her pussy. It was also at this point I realized what was going on. “Oh. Hello Christmas present. Are you here to give me the next part of my gift?”

Twirling her hair with another giggle. “Yup~ Past gave you the gift of pleasure~” She leaned down and kissed me hotly. I was more than happy to kiss back. Turns out the kiss was a trick to tie my hands to the my bed’s head post. “Now you get the gift of teasing~”

I just realized that it’s probably confusing about why I have my own room and not just a big room for me and my three lovers. So it’s just a small room with a nightstand, that has a lamp and clock on it, a bed, and a wardrobe with some clothes in it. We do have one big room with one big bed, but we were planning to move soon and that room was getting redone, since it’s the last one do before we can move we just use some of the smaller rooms as temp bedrooms with stuff we had in storage.

So where was I? Oh right tied to my bed. Yeah so she used a silk scarf to my hands up then sitting on my belly she starts to teasingly rub your ass on my cock well playing with her tits. I was letting out a few soft lustful moans as I struggle against the scarf.

Then she got her fucking hot evil smirk. Jen removed her bow and then right here on top of me, starting to finger herself! She was just inches from my face, thrusting her fingers in and out of her pussy, so close to me but just far enough that my tongue couldn’t reach. 

I squirmed and struggled to try and get free well unable to take my eyes off of her pussy, the speedy thrust of her fingers and her shining wet slit made it impossible to look away. The sounds of her lusty moans and cute giggles, with the folds of her wet folds from each thrust clouded my mind, making my cock so painfully hard. It was all so great yet so painfully torturing.

But the worst part was her face. Her damn cute, pleasure twisted face with that look in her eyes of how she knew what she was doing to me and loved it. She was enjoying getting off on top of me with me hopelessly struggling to do anything put watch and whimpered. She loved how my hard cock was close enough for the tip to poke her as she leaned back but unable to do anything other than that. She loved how I was not only unable to get true pleasure but she wasn’t even allowing me to lick her.

She loved it so much in fact that she was soon pushed over the edge and came all over my face. I did catch some in my mouth and it tasted sweet. I moaned when I swallowed it and closed my eyes for a second. When they opened once more I saw getting up and grabbing three things.

“Here I’m suppose to show you this~” She held up a picture of a poorly photoshopped picture of me with broken nuts sitting on a chair in the kitchen. There was someone wearing a black cloak with a scythe in the picture too. “Now sleepy time~” She then used a rag with chloroform to knock me out again.

Slowly I woke up as the light shined into my eyes. Groaning my eyes would adjust well I look around the room. I quickly realized that I was in the kitchen. The next thing I realized was how I was tied to a chair. “Oh… so that’s what the picture meant.”

“Good morning~ Did you have a good night?” I jumped from surprise as standing in the kitchen doorway was a girl in a black cloak. This was my college bully turned recent girlfriend Scarlet Sunset.

So Scarlet is female standing at 5’6, she has dark brown her that she normally keeps in this really cute high ponytail which reaches just past her shoulders. Her eyes are dark blue.

She slowly pulled the hood down to show her hair was free flowing, which she looks so beautiful when she let’s it down in my opinion. She then opened her cloak to show off the sexy lacy black bra and paintes she was wearing, and a belt with some toys on it. Oh and she also had a fake scythe and black heels.

“I’m the lover of christmas future. Christmas present showed you a picture of your future. Now I’m here to make it real by giving you the gift of pain~” 

Her hips swayed so seductively and she walked over to me. Once close enough she let go of the scythe, letting the back of it fall and crash down on my left nut. A cry of pain left me as my cock throbs being being in pain.

Scarlet stared down at me one of the most sexy and evil smirks I’ve ever seen her have. She gets down on her knees and pulls out what looked like a miniature collar, putting it on tightly around my balls. She then attached a leash to the collar and gave a hard yank, making me squeal out in pain.

“Now is the bitch ready to be neutered like the dog she is~?” I was gonna answer her when I a sudden hard stick to my balls from a riding crop. My words cut off by my own screams.

“Bad girl. Pets don’t talk. For that you get ten lashes~” What followed was many screams of pain mixed with pleasure as she gave ten lashes to each ball with the riding crop. 

I was heavily panting once it was over as she gave the leash a light tug.“Aww look at your cute face well your big balls are being tortured~ I’ve loved that face ever since the first time I saw it~” I remember that moment, maybe I’ll tell you about it some other time.

Anyways Scarlet rested her one foot down on the chair by pressing it down onto my nuts, she then lend on that knees to press more weight onto my balls. I was about to whimper and squeal in pain when she shoved her soaked panties onto my mouth, muffling any sounds that came out.

“Now now~ Can’t have you waking everyone up now can I~” She shoved the heel of her shoe into my balls more and grinned it hard. Slowly she pulled it off as I let out muffled cries. My eyes grew wide as I realised she was getting ready, and then the next second a hard painful stomp was delivered to my nuts. My head snapped back as I stared at the ceiling.

“Ahh as much as I would love to keep playing with you Alice we don’t have the time. Your sisters will be awake soon and it’ll be time to celebrate christmas so time to say goodbye to your balls~” She removed the collar from around my balls before picking up a meat tenderizer from the counter. Smirking she brought it down hard on my balls as if it was the hammer Mjolnir. She then kept slamming it down onto them until I let out a muffled scream full of pain and pleasure. My cock shooting it’s built up load into the air, where it landed back down onto me and the floor, right when the final hit landed. My balls burst inside of inside of my sack and laid their, tied to the chair half awake, half passed out from pain and pleasure.

“Come on. Let’s get you untied and patched up.” Scarlet said sweetly as she untied me and removed her panties from my mouth, putting them back on. See when Scarlet isn’t using my balls as her plaything she’s really very sweet and kind to me. She dragged the Dr. Seed’s Serum we keep handy and used it on me so my balls would be as good a new in a few minutes.

Well I was still recovering from my orgasm and broken balls, Scar licked me clean of cum then grabbed a cloth and cleaned the floor. Groaning as I had fully recovered and my balls were all most fully fixed Scarlet straddled my lap.

“So did you like your special gift from us babe?” She asked well staring at me with those dark blue eyes.

“So very much. You three are the best you know that.” I wrapped my arms around her and pecked her lips.

After that my sisters walked into the kitchen. After a quick peck to their lips to we want into the living room to open gifts. Scarlet looked so sexy and badass as she put on the new leather jacket I got her well wearing just it and her lacy black underwear. Jenny squealed with delight as she opened the new tazer I got her. Jen’s old one broke a month ago and she hasn’t had time to replace it yet. And Mai was so happy with the complete series of her favorite tv comedy Futa House, that the hug she gave me almost made me pass out like last night.

I got different games, collectables, and a few clothes. All that was left for me to open was a big present that all three went in on. As I slowly opened the big box with holes in it I thought they got me a like a dog or something. I was happy to learn that they didn’t, don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t like animals. I just don’t like taking care of them, like having to watch them constantly and all that stuff. 

What was inside the box was a girl who looked to be almost 6 feet all with long flowing blue hair, cute green eyes that shone like gems. Then I saw the cat ears twitch and the tail flick before she spoke. “I thought you were suppose to be cute.”


End file.
